


Fantasy's love.

by Naminewitch



Series: Pairs I ship. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Zack Lives, F/M, well nobody minus Ardyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Collection of oneshots about my favorite pairings in Final Fantasy.





	1. I. Zerith: Return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of Crisis Core. Zack lives and reunites with Aerith.

Zack stood nervously before the doors of church where he met Aerith, shifting from foot to foot. Will she be happy to see him? Or will chase him away? After all it's been four years since he promised to return but disappeared instead.

Ex - SOLDIER wasn't sure how he survived fight with ShinRa troops. But he did that somehow and Cloud finally woke up from Mako Poisoning. And most importantly they reached Midgar.

After they rested a bit raven prepared go to town. Cloud was staying behind since he still felt sick. Zack took two PHS from dead infantrymen and gave one to blonde. They agreed what if any of them saw something suspicious they leave town as soon as possible.

And then a few minutes later there he was. In front of church where he met her. It's been really long time since he saw Aerith. Maybe she moved on, found someone she is happy with?

Zack shook his head. He shouldn't think like that. Ex-SOLDIER took deep breath and pushed doors open.

She was there looking at flowers her back turned to him. In past four years she grow more beautiful and Zack found himself mesmerized and he just stood here watching her.

Suddenly Aerith turned around and their eyes met. Time seemed to stop.

"Zack..." Aerith's voice was barely above whisper. Raven shifted awkwardly.

"Hey."

In that moment when word left his lips, girl ran into his arms and Zack hugged her back.

"You're back..." she whispered into his chest, "I thought you're not going to return."  
  
"Well, I promised I would return didn't I?"

"You did," Aerith smiled lifting her head to meet Zack's gaze. He returned her smile. "You are not going to leave again?"

Ex-SOLDIER shook his head. "No. I'm not gonna to leave you again I promise."  
  
Flower girl just smiled wider hiding her face as Zack placed his chin on her head.

He finally returned to Aerith. And no ShinRa or anything else can keep them apart.

Because he always will be returning to his angel no matter what.


	2. II. Lunyx: Her answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, Almost everybody lives. Nyx ask Luna who is her loved one and she gives her answer.

Nyx was leaning against a tree, watching as fireworks exploded in the sky from time to time and listening to sounds of celebration in Citadel.

It had been two weeks since Noctis defeated Ardyn and saved Eos from Starcourge. Insomnia was slowly being rebuilt to its former glory and today Noctis was crowned as King.

Someone approached him and glaive turned his head to the side to see Lady Lunafreya. No, not a lady, Nyx corrected himself. Princess. With Empire gone Tenebrae became kingdom again and in few months' time Ravus would become king.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she broke silence between them as another firework appeared in sky.

"Well, I don't know," he said with his usual smile. "I see something more beautiful."

His smile became wider at sight of Luna's blushing face.

"You know how to flatter, Sir Ulric," she said, feeling her cheeks burning, her heart beating faster, and butterflies flying in her stomach.

"I'm pro at this." Nyx paused. He wanted to ask a question, since the celebration began, but didn't do it .

_Come on, Ulric. Are you a man or not?_

Knicks shook his head grinning. What an amazing girl she is. He could fight daemons, MT without fear of dying.

But when it came to the younger Nox Fleuret ... He felt like a boy that fell in love for the first time. Well, it wasn't that far from the truth. Of course, he had girls before, but it was not serious. With Luna everything was different. He wanted to protect her and just be around.

"Nyx? Everything is fine?" Luna's worried voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"It's all right, princess." He must ask. Even if he does not like her answer. "Just thinking. By the way, since the Empire is gone you and prin-king still thinking of playing a wedding?

"Noct and I love each other only as a brother and sister nothing more. And besides," Oracle looked at him with a smile, and noticed in her eyes mischief," I already have a loved one."

Relief what Nyx felt, learning that there would be no wedding, turned into jealousy. And who is this idiot that has laid eyes on  _his_  Luna?

"Oh? And who is this lucky person? " Oh, Six, how much power it took to keep calm. And Nyx wanted to break something. Especially someone's neck.

"Do you really want to know the answer, Nyx?" Blonde approached him closer, and now they were separated only by a few centimeters, and Luna breathed straight into his lips.

"Is that classified information?" The man asked with a grin. The princess just smiled and...

... kissed him. For couple of minutes he stood in shock, and then began to respond to the kiss. His hands were wrapped around princess' waist, and blonde had fingers entangled in his hair.

Soon the oxygen ended, and they broke the kiss, trying to regain breath.

"Does that answer suit you?" The oracle asked, still breathing hard. Nyx held her close and instead of answering, he caught her lips in another kiss.

Yes.

Her answer suited him.


	3. III. Clerith: Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud ask Aerith on date and she decides to give their relationship a chance.

Aerith looks at the phone in front of her laying on the coffee table in the living room, and can't decide:  call Cloud or not?

Today  blond blushing and stammering slightly, invited her to a date, and said, if she agrees, then call him. And Aerith  didn't know what to do. Cloud liked her, and  sympathy was mutual, but the girl wasn't ready to start a new relationship. It's been only six months since her boyfriend Zack Fair died and starting a new relationship so soon after his death ...  And  with his best friend...

  Aerith had a feeling that she was betraying Zak's memory.

But on the other hand, there is no point in living in the past. And surely Zack would like her to be happy.

The flower girl took the phone and dialed Cloud's number 

"Hello, Cloud?" It's me, Aerith. I agree. Where are we gonna meet?

***

Cloud led her into a small but cozy cafe. While they were waiting for their order, they shared stories. The brown-haired woman never laughed so much before. But the most pleasant thing was to hear blonde's laughter. Hearing his laugh, she felt  heart  filling with warmth and beating more often, and lips  stretching in a smile.

Then they walked around the city and during a walk, Cloud took her hand   asking silently  if she didn't mind. Aerith  just smiled and lightly squeezed her hand, showing that she did not mind.

Then came evening, and the young man insisted that he was walking Aerith to her house - despite the assurances of the flower girl that she would walk herself. - he didn't agree and in the end the girl gave up and Cloud escorted her.

"Thank you, Cloud." I had a wonderful time, " Aerith said with a smile, standing in front of the door of her house. The blond man smiled back.

" It's my pleasure. I'm glad you liked it. " Cloud suddenly hesitated, and the color flooded to his face. "I thought, maybe we'll go tomorrow somewhere else? If you do not mind, of course."

Aerith  giggled, seeing Cloud's red face . How sweet when he was blushing!

" No I do not mind. Okay, see you tomorrow," before the blond could answer, she kissed his cheek.Her cheeks  were stained with color, and Cloud's face reddened even more.

"Good night," Aeris said, embarrassed, opening the door to enter the house.

"G-good night," the young man stuttered slightly, and, waving to the girl in good-bye, he went home.

The flower girl watched until he disappeared from view. She went inside and went to her room.

Aerith didn't regret that she went on a date.

And feeling warmth that filled her, at the thought of the next meeting with Cloud, she decided that she would give him and their relationship a chance.

 


	4. IV. CloRai: Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Claire reunite in new world thanks to Snow.

Claire was slowly choosing the film that they are going to watch, while Serah and Snow are cooking popcorn in the kitchen and other attributes necessary for watching movies.

A month has passed since their whole company woke up in a new world and Serah and Snow were finally married. Vanille and Hope began dating as well as Noel and Yeul.

Seeing the happy faces of friends and sister Lightning felt  out of place. At such times she missed Cloud. His smile and voice.

Back in the old world before she became Lightning, older Farron had a boyfriend. His name was Cloud Strife and they were the same age. A little time had passed since their meeting, and she realized that she had fallen in love.

And her feelings were mutual. It was the happiest period in her life.

But it did not last long. Cloud decided to become a SOLDIER to fulfill his dream: to become a SOLDIER  First Class and to be as famous as his idol.

When Claire found out about this, she didn't like it. She had a feeling: if Cloud goes to Midgar, something  _very_  bad will happen.

When she told him this, Cloud smiled, kissed her on the forehead, said that she shouldn't worry and went to serve  ShinRa.

The first couple of months everything was fine, and Claire calmed down - her fears were in vain. Cloud sent letters without delay saying that he was doing well, but he didn't get the Third Class yet - he was still an infantryman. Nothing foretold trouble.

And then suddenly, the news came - Cloud died on a mission.

The older Farron fell into depression. Where there used to be a heart, there was emptiness, and before her mind's eye, like  movie tape, their shared memories flashed.

And then it got worse. Mrs. Farron fell ill with an unknown disease and died, leaving her daughters orphans. Claire came out of depression to help her sister and shortly after she left school, she joined the Guardian Corps and changed her name. That's how Lightning was born.

And then the difficulties began: l'Cie, Etro, Brunivelze. But thanks to these difficulties she has found real friends:  faithful,  always ready to help and support. And finally, after everything they live a quiet life in a new world. Happy with those they love.

Lightning chose the film and already inserted it into the record player when the bell rang.

"Light, open the door! It must be pizza, which Snow ordered!" Serah yelled from the kitchen.

"Strife Delivery Service, accept your- Claire!?"  when Lightning opened the door, she saw a familiar face. About which she thought just now.

 "Cloud!?" she pinched herself: what if it was a dream? But no, it was reality. Cloud still stood there, looking at her with shock.

 Blond first recovered from shock and hugged  Lightning. The pizza box fell to the floor and opened, but they  didn't paid it any attention . They finally met after a long separation.

"Is everything okay Claire?"  Serah came out of the kitchen, worried that her sister had been busy with pizza for a long time. Seeing the embracing couple, she froze for a moment, and after a second with a joyful cry, she hugged Cloud when he released Lighting  to hug Serah.

"You're here! I'm so glad to see you, Cloud!"

"Me too, Serah."

Snow appeared from the kitchen, attracted by the noise.

 "What's going on here? Serah, why are you ... "Snow trails off, noticing that some  guy hugs his wife.

"Who are you?"

Before Cloud could answer, Serah did it for him.

"Wait, Snow, I'll explain everything ." She turns to Lightning. "Go, Claire, I know you want to be alone."

She nods gratefully to her sister, and taking  blond's arm, they walk  out of  apartment.

Walking around the night city and holding hands, they ask each other what happened to them during the time of separation. Cloud awoke in this world, found his childhood friend and together they opened the business - the bar  Seventh Heaven  and  delivery service, with which Snow ordered pizza.

Kissing Cloud in the dim light of the lantern, Claire, thinks that she should  thank Snow for the delivery.

It was because of this that they met again.


	5. V. Noerah: Happy end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serah finds her true happy ending.

Serah moved away slightly from Snow and put the pillow between them so that he wouldn’t hug her in sleep.

 

Serah haven’t imagined her happy end being like that.

 

Not at all.

 

She didn’t think that Snow's hugs - in which she had dreamed to be in, since he had gone search for Lightning - would be disgusting and unpleasant to her.

After they were reborn in a new world, Serah and Snow began to live together. But instead of the expected happiness, she   felt that all this was wrong.

 

 Long time in separation did its job - Serah realized that she no longer loved Snow.

 

She loved Noel. And this realization she accepted quietly without any remorse about Snow.

 

Their relationship has exhausted itself. Both have changed. Serah was no longer a weak girl, who constantly needed to be protected - she could stand up for herself. Travel with Noel has taught her to defend herself, not to wait helplessly until someone will come to her rescue.

 

But Snow didn’t accept these changes. Didn’t notice them. And Serah couldn’t live like that any longer. It's not fair to Snow. They must break up. And although he would be hurt, she was doing the right thing.                     

* * *

 

But Serah had another problem - how tell about her feelings to Noel? What if he doesn’t return them? After all, she remembered the love with which he spoke about Yeul during the journey.

 

These questions bothered her.

 

"Is everything all right, Serah?" Yeul asked, snapping her friend out of thoughts.

 

“Ah? Yeah!” She quickly answered.

 

Today, Yeul invited her to a cafe and Serah agreed. But she didn’t touch ordered cake and just twisted a spoon in her hands, occupied with thoughts about Noel.

 

"You think about Noel?"  Yeul asked. Serah dropped the spoon from her hands, surprised, and it fell to the table with a ring. Serah's face was red.

 

“How did you know?” She asked, embarrassed. Serah didn’t see point in denying, since Yeul guessed who she was thinking about.

 

"When we saw each other the last time, I noticed how you looked at him," the ex-seeress answered. "Why you don’t tell him what you feel towards him?"

"What if he doesn’t return them?" Serah asked with fear in her voice. "He likes you."

 

"It was like that in the beginning, until he met you," said Yeul, taking the girl by the hand, thereby supporting and calming Serah. "Now we're just friends, and Noel loves you. You must tell him how you feel.”

 

"Thank you, Yeul, I'll do it," she smiles gratefully at her friend.

 

Yeul smiles back.

* * *

 

Serah stands in front of Noel's house, shifting from foot to foot, and hesitates to knock.

 

 _Come on, you can do it,_  she says to herself.   _You fought with monsters, experienced many dangers. To confess your feelings must be nothing. If you don’t do it now, you'll regret it_.  Serah takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. She hears footsteps, the door opens, and Noel is in the doorway.

 

Serah blushes.

 

"Serah?” there is surprise in Noel’s voice.

 

"H-hi," Serah said. Her voice trembles.

 

"Hello," he said.

“Will you let me in?”  she asks. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Of course," Noel stepped aside, letting his friend into the house. Serah goes into the living room, and he closes the door and follows her.

 

“Do you want some tea?” the young man asked.

 

"Yes,"  Serah said, sitting down on the sofa in the living room. Tea will be good. It will help her gather her thoughts, and give her time to think about how to start a conversation.

After a few minutes, tea is ready and both sit in the living room in silence.

 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Noel asked, putting a mug with half-drunk tea on the coffee table, when he decided that the silence was prolonged.

 

Serah is silent, not knowing what to say.  Noel waits patiently for an answer.

 

Finally she spoke.

 

"I do not even know how to say it ..." Serah flushed. She met   Noel's gaze. "... I like you," she said with embarrassment and looked away.

 

Noel sat still, being in shock, and not believing what he heard.  Serah loves him?

 

Serah watches his reaction. He is in shock. What if he rejects her feelings?  Then she can no longer look into his eyes. Their friendship will come to an end. And all because of her stupid confession.

Fighting tears and mentally berating herself, Serah rose from the sofa.

 

"I'll go," but before she could leave the room, Noel grabbed her wrist.

 

"Wait," he says.  I like you too. But ...  what about your relationship with Snow?"

 

Serah froze in surprise for a second. Then she felt happiness, which she didn’t feel for a long time, even with Snow.

 

Her feelings are mutual.

 

Serah turned to face Noel and smiled.

 

"Our relationship has exhausted itself," said Serah. "There's no point in continuing. And I love you, not Snow.”

 

Noel smiles back, and then kisses her on the lips.

 

Serah answers, smiling in the kiss.

 

One problem is solved. She  only has  to talk with Snow.

The conversation will not be easy. But Serah had Noel's support and she knew what she will do it, no matter how difficult conversation was going to be.

* * *

 

There is pain in Snow’s eyes and Serah looks away. She had just told him that they were breaking up.

 

"Why, Serah?" there is a confusion in his voice. "After all this time, we are finally together! Why should we break up?”

 

"Our relationship has reached a dead end, Snow. There is no point in continuing it.”

 

"Is that because of him?" Snow asks with anger in his voice, referring to Noel, and crunches his knuckles, intending to show that it is not good  to take away other people's brides. "Well, I'll show him now!"

 

"He has nothing to do with it!"  Serah raised her voice and stood in blonde’s way, so that he didn’t do anything with Noel, who was waiting for her outside. "This is my decision! We have changed, I have changed, but you don’t want to notice this! I'm not that weak girl anymore! So it can’t continue any longer. I found my happiness with Noel. Forgive me for hurting you, but this is the right decision. I hope, we will remain friends, and you will find your happiness.”

And with these words, she left the house, leaving Snow in stupor.

On the street Noel was waiting for her.

 

"How did it go?" he asked, hugging the girl by the shoulders.

 

"It hurt him, but I hope he will recover and find the girl with whom he will be happy."

 

"I'm sure he will. And surely hothead like himself, given how often, he gets involved in trouble,” Noel snorted, rolling his eyes. Serah just smiled at remark.

 

Walking with Noel in the city, and holding hands with him, she felt herself  on cloud nine from happiness.

She found her happy ending.

 


	6. VI. Squarith: Present and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was his present and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I didn't have inspiration to write this fic and it's hard for me to write Squall. To be honest I don't like how this chapter turned out (not to mention title sucks) but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also this is set after FFVIII and DoC. Aerith is alive, Zack isn't, and Squall is slightly older than he is in canon. He is 23, while Aerith is 25.

Sitting in the back of the car, Squall saw that they were almost reached the city.

 

Here it is. Edge. His new home.

 

It was several months since they defeated Ultimecia, and Squall thought that at last, he could live peacefully with Rinoa.

 

But happiness didn't last long. After two months of a relationship, Rinoa with tears in her eyes told him that they couldn't be together and therefore they break up.

 

In that moment, the brown-haired man thought that the world had stopped, his heart broke, leaving a void in his chest, and he couldn't say a word, standing like a statue. He could only watch as Rinoa ran away from him, disappearing in the distance.

 

Then the shock passed, and fury and pain came instead.

 

Why did Rinoa do this? After everything they have been through together.

 

He didn't find an answer to this question.

 

Unable to be in a city where there were so many happy - and painful - moments with Rinoa, Squall decided to leave.

 

So he opened the map and chose the first city that caught his eye, which was Edge.

 

Friends, after learning about his departure didn't stop him. Only came to see him off on the day of departure and hugged him, wishing good luck.

 

Squall was grateful to them for it, and was grateful to them that they didn't dissuade him.

 

But Laguna tried to stop him and because of that they had a bad argument.

 

But it is not important. He apologizes later.

 

Suddenly the car stopped, snapping him out from memories.

 

"Get out, we're here," the driver said, sticking his head out of the lowered window.

 

Squall merely chuckled and jumped from the body to the ground with one deft leap.

 

Then, he went to the driver and silently, gave money for the ride. The man nodded and put the money in his pocket.

 

Mercenary turned around and went to get settled.

 

* * *

 

It has been two weeks since Squall moved to Edge. He found a job and a decent apartment. He didn't have free time; the mercenary specially loaded himself with work, to not think about Rinoa and his broken heart.

 

But when he did have free time, he walked around the city.

 

On one such day, he walked around Edge again, caught in his thoughts.

 

Squall was so busy with his thoughts, that he didn't notice how he bumped into someone.

 

"Oh!" the stranger gasped, and brunet quickly grabbed the girl's wrist, so that she wouldn't fall, and one hand was on her waist. Her basket, which was on her elbow, slipped from there and fell to the ground and collapsed on side.

 

Their eyes met.

 

The stranger (who turned out to be young woman) had brown hair, braided in a braid with a bow in it, and emerald eyes. She wore a pink dress, a red jacket and brown shoes.

 

The brunette's cheeks were red.

 

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you."

 

"I should apologize instead. I was distracted and didn't look where I was going."

 

The brown-haired woman freed her hand and brunet removed his hand from her waist. Squall lifted the fallen basket. The flowers were slightly wrinkled, but were intact. He held out basket to the woman.

 

"Here. Flowers are slightly wrinkled, sorry.

 

"It's okay," brunette said, taking the basket and hanging it on her elbow. "How long have you been in Edge? I haven't seen you before."

 

"Two weeks."

 

"Do you like it here?"

 

Squall shrugged his shoulders. He had a neutral attitude towards his new hometown. He did not like Edge much, but he didn't hate the city either. That mattered, is that he was far from unpleasant memories, and the rest wasn't important.

 

"It's normal," he answered neutrally. The woman smiled.

 

"I'm glad to hear it."

 

A couple of seconds passed, before young woman spoke again.

 

"I have to go. Thank you for helping me."

 

 "It was nothing."

 

"I hope we'll meet again," the brown-haired woman said goodbye and soon disappeared into the crowd.

 

Squall stood still for a moment, looking to where the girl disappeared, and then went his own way.

 

* * *

 

Several days passed since the meeting between Squall and the flower girl. Then, they met again several times, learned each other's names and even became friends to some extent. If he was free, he often walked with Aerith and they talked about everything.

 

For an unexplained reason, Squall was drawn to the girl. She was caring, soft, affectionate, but when it was necessary, she could show firmness. Aerith was very much like  _her_.

 

The more they spent time together, the stronger he became attached to Aerith. Squall felt, that they were slowly approaching the line crossing, which if they crossed, they would cease to be friends and become something more.

 

It was clear to him that Aerith wanted this, but didn't take the first step because of him. She knew how his past relationship ended, and knew that young man was not ready to enter into a new relationship so soon, and therefore kept her feelings to herself.

 

And he was afraid to raise their relationship to a new level, he was afraid to cross the line. He was afraid that if he allowed himself to fall in love again, he would be left with a broken heart again.

* * *

 

"Are you all right, Aerith?" Tifa asked the flower girl, who was thoughtful and sad.

 

They are sitting in a bar, drinking juice. Today, The Seventh Heaven was closed on the day off, Cloud was busy delivering the order and would return only by the evening, Marlene and Denzel were playing upstairs, and so the young women could be secretive without fear that they would be overheard.

 

Aerith sighed.

 

"I'm alright, Tifa," half-Ancient tried to smile, to reassure her friend, but the smile was sad and weak, opposite of the ones she usually gave her friends - warm and soft.

 

Martial artist didn't believe her friend.

 

" No, you're not," she objected. "You have not been yourself for several days. Tell me what's wrong."

 

And Aerith did. She told Tifa how she met Squall, described how they began to be friends as Aerith fell in love with him, but wasn't confessing because she was afraid to hurt him, because not long time ago, another girl he loved broke his heart.

 

Tifa, listened to her friend, without interruption, at the same time mentally berating Squall. No, she understood that his heart was broken, that it hurt and too little time had passed for the wound to heal, but she felt sorry for Aerith too. She deserved happiness after all she had done for the Planet. That, and Zack would have wanted his girlfriend to be happy.

 

"What will you do?" the Martial artist asked when the flower girl finished the story.

 

"I don't know."

* * *

 

At the same time, in another part of the city, in his apartment, Squall faced a dilemma.

 

He liked Aerith. He loved her. But he was afraid that if he entered into a relationship, then it would end like just like last time. He didn't want to repeat the mistake. But at the same time, he wanted to be with her.

 

Mercenary laughed bitterly. Coward. He was in space, he defeated a powerful sorceress, but he is afraid to confess to the girl, because his heart is broken (he began to heal thanks to Aerith) and he is afraid that it will happen again, although he knows that the brown-haired woman will never do it be it on purpose or unintentionally. And still, he doesn't confess because of stupid fear. Coward.

 

The sound of the motor snaps brunet out of his thoughts. The sound subsides and about a minute later, there is a knock on his door.

 

The mercenary rises from his place and goes to open the door, thinking who came to him. He didn't have any friends in Edge except Aerith. Laguna, Quistis and the others visited recently, and were going to visit him only next month, and they always called before they arrived. He didn't give his address to strangers. So who would that be?

 

"Squall Leonhart?"unexpected guest asked. It was a guy a little older than brunet, dressed all black, with blond hair that stuck out in all directions, and blue eyes that seemed to glow. And judging by the way he stood, it was clear that he either served in the military or fought a lot. Like Squall.

 

"Yes," Squall nodded warily. "And who are you?"

 

"Cloud Strife, " the blond introduced himself, holding out his hand for a handshake. Squall shook it cautiously, keeping his eyes on Cloud.

 

"Why did you come to me?" Gunblade wielder asked, stopping the handshake.

 

"To talk."

 

"About what? I see you for the first time in my life. What can I talk with you about?"

 

"This is about Aerith."

 

"Something happened to her?" the young man asked with concern in his voice.

 

"She's safe and sound. I need to talk about your... friendship', " the quotes are felt in the last word.

 

"Come in, " the brown-haired man lets the guest into the apartment and closes the door.

 

Cloud examines the room. An ordinary apartment with only the most necessary things.

 

The decision to visit a new friend Aerith made was with him for a long time, but there was no reason to do so. But when he saw that she was sad lately, Cloud immediately realized who was the cause of her sadness, although she didn't say anything. Realizing this, the blond man decided to talk to Squall. He understood that this was not his business, but he couldn't let Aerith be sad.

 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" The mercenary asked, sitting in a chair. Cloud sat across from him.

 

"Do you like Aerith?" Cloud decided not to beat around the bush and go straight to the point. Judging by the way Squall flinched and how his eyes widened for a moment, he was right.

 

"Yes," Squall said, not seeing the point in denying, since Cloud figured him out.

 

"Then, why you don't confess?"

 

"I have reasons."

 

"So explain to me these reasons," if these reasons turn out to be not serious enough, and his friend suffers because of the guy sitting opposite him in vain, Cloud will kick his ass.

 

With a sigh, the mercenary for the second time, retells the events that occurred several months ago, and why he moved to Edge.

 

Cloud silently, listened to Squall's story, without interrupting. When the latter finished, the blond was silent for a couple of minutes, and then he spoke again.

 

"You know, Squall," the former infantryman said. "I understand, what you feel. But ... you cannot live in the past. If you continue to do this, you will lose everything that you have in the present. Believe me." Squall could say that when he said the penultimate phrase, Cloud spoke from experience.

 

And to lose Aerith and all that is dear to him.... If it was intolerably hurt, when Rinoa had left him, he couldn't imagine that he would have felt if he had lost all his friends, father and Aerith.

 

Better not to think about it.

 

"Thanks I got it. I'll think about it."

 

"Think about it," the blond man got up from his seat, finishing the conversation and walking toward the door. Brunet rose to accompany the visitor.

 

"Where can I find Aerith if I want to talk to her?" Squall asked, opening the door to Cloud.

 

"She's been spending a lot of time in the church that is in the sector 5 lately," Cloud replied. "Look for her there."

 

"Okay."

 

Cloud was about to leave, when he stopped, as if he remembered something, and looked at Squall.

 

"If you hurt Aerith," he said. "You'll be dealing with me. Got it?"

 

"Got it," the threat didn't frighten him. Even without it, he would never hurt Aerith. It was clear that Cloud cared about flower girl and that's why he warned him.

 

Satisfied with the answer, Cloud nodded goodbye and left. A few minutes later, the sound of the engine was heard and, looking out of the window, the mercenary saw that Cloud had already left on his motorcycle.

 

Left alone, Squall began to think about what Cloud had told him

* * *

 

On the next day, Squall went to the sector 5, to the church, where Aerith began to spend more free time.

 

Yesterday, he thought over the Cloud's words and decided to stop living in the past. Enough time has passed and he wasn't going to lose a loved one because of self-pity, because he couldn't let go of the past.

 

A church appeared the one he was searching for. The doors were open, so the young man entered.

 

Aerith was on her knees and was completely absorbed in the care for flowers

.

"Aerith?" He called the flower girl. She turned around, saw him and smiled.

 

"Hello, Squall," Aerith greeted him, rising from her knees and brushing the dirt off from the dress. "How are you?"

 

"Good. And you?"

 

"Same."

 

An awkward silence hung between them. Nobody knew what to talk about.

 

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Squall spoke first, interrupting the silence.

 

"About what?" the last Ancient asked curiously.

 

"I... " the brunet hesitated for a second. "I thought about our friendship, about what happened to me, and decided that I no longer want to cling to the past. And I love you, Aerith."

 

The flower girl froze in shock. Did she heard right? Squall loved her?

 

"I'll understand if you don't return my feelings. I don't mind to stay as frie-" the young man didn't finish the sentence because Aerith came up to him and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise, but then he relaxed and began to respond to the kiss.

 

Soon the air ended and the couple broke the kiss, breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

 

"I love you, too, " Aerith said, smiling affectionately . "But you said you were not ready. What changed your decision?"

 

"Someone has told me very important words," Squall explained. "What do I need to stop living in the past; otherwise I will lose what I have in the present. And I don't want to lose you, " he said, lovingly looking at Aerith. " After all, you are my present and future."

 

At these words, the brown-haired woman smiled even wider, and embraced Squall. He embraced her in return, putting his hands on her waist and chin on flower girl's head.

 

He was happy. Aerith was with him and he didn't need anything else.


	7. VII. Hopurai: New life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post LR. Hope reunites with Lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. It's my first time writing Hopurai, so I had problems with this part. It's shorter than other parts, but better this than nothing, right? 
> 
> Hope'll like it.

Hope was looking through some documents in his study when he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants.

 

He took it out and saw he had a new message. A smile touched Hope’s lips when he saw who it was from.

 

_Lightning._

 

She wrote what her train was getting close to the station and what she would be here in an hour.

 

The young man quickly wrote a reply and after sending it, he placed phone back in his pocket. Then, he grabbed his car keys, closed his house, went to his garage, sat in his car, started the engine, and drove to the train station to meet Lightning.

 

It had been two months since all of them had been reborn in the new world and all of them had already met with one another except Lightning. Until now, they had kept in touch thanks to messages and letters, but today Hope was going to see her in person.

 

And he was excited and nervous because of thought at seeing Light again. He couldn’t wait to see her.

 

It took Hope forty-five minutes to reach the train station. He found out on which platform the train would be arriving, and began to wait.

 

And fifteen minutes later it arrived. The train stopped, the door opened, and Lightning steeped out, holding her suitcase.  She looked around, saw him, and smiled.

 

Hope felt butterflies fly in his stomach and his heartbeat quicken at the sight of her smile. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

 

And directed at him.

 

Hope had feelings for Lightning as long as he could remember. First, it was a crush and then it turned into love.  But he couldn’t confess. First, he was younger than her, then she disappeared, then it was end of the world and he was controlled by Bhunivelze. So, there weren’t many opportunities to confess.

 

But now they are reborn in new world. One, without gods, magic and crystals. And maybe one day Hope would be able to confess.

 

But for now…

 

“Light!” Hope ran to Claire and hugged the young woman. “I’m so happy to see you. “

 

“Me too,” the ex-warrior broke the hug. “Let’s meet with others?”

 

“Yeah,” Hope agreed and the pair went to his car, placed Claire’s case into its trunk, and got into car, Lightning sitting beside Hope in the passenger’s seat. Then, Hope started the engine and they drove off from train station to meet their friends.

 

…he would enjoy a new life with Claire.


End file.
